Taste the Defeat
by FlipoutPenguin
Summary: A couple of days after their wedding, Chelsea wants to do something for Pierre, and let's just say he's a little more than hesitant to comply... Can he stop her? As if! IoH oneshot, Pierre/Chelsea, WARNING-LEMON/LIME-however you see it, working title.


****

Taste the Defeat

"Chelsea... Ah! D-Don't! Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?"

The little blonde chef, try as he might, could not seem to hinder his new wife from having her way with him, and she took full advantage. Head lowered between his thighs, she put her tongue to work, licking up, down, and all around his fully erect equipment as he shakily protested against it.

"This must be incredibly unsanitary... Ungh! No, don't put your tongue the-hanh!"

Yet, she continued, occasionally implementing her hands as well in order to stroke the areas that her mouth wasn't covering. The young Gourmet shot up, emitting a sharp cry as he felt the tip of his stiff organ being encased in tight, wet, sucking heat. His legs spread further apart as he fell back to the mattress with a soft "thump".

"Ohh..." A tiny gasp escaped his lips and his head tipped back, his tall purple hat having fallen off a while ago. "That's so gro-hn-ss..."

The girl removed her mouth only to immediately lean lower in order to vacuum in what was hanging just below. He responded with another loud cry as his head thrashed from side to side, mussing up his golden tresses. His bright, purple eyes squinted shut and a pink tint rose to his cheeks as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep from rocking his hips into her face.

"Gah! This g-goes against everything I'm abOut!"

Pierre was a direct descendent of the Gourmet family. As such, the importance of implementing his culinary skill to combine unique and fresh flavors to result in a fantastic, mouthwatering dish had been top priority since the beginning of his life. But this was NOT one of the "unique" and "fresh" flavors he had in mind! The taste buds were meant to be held in the highest regard, to be treated with the utmost respect! Yet, here was Chelsea, his beloved wife, stooping so low as to put her mouth on an area he used solely for... Ugh! He wouldn't dare wonder what he must taste like!

His fingers clenched and unclenched at the bunched-up sheets he'd unconsciously gathered in his hands as he uttered unintelligible phrases under his breath. He didn't want this... Well, maybe just a little bi- NO! He would NOT condone this! Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and a breathy shriek ripped from his throat at the sudden feeling of being wholly engulfed in burning wetness. He looked down, gasping for breath, to see that his entire appendage had disappeared past her lips. His little body was now coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and his turgid flesh leaked pre-cum that dripped down the girl's throat as soon as it left the tip. He was dangerously close, and they both knew it.

"Ch-Chelsea! I... I'm... I'm..."

The stuttered out warning only made her respond by sucking harder and faster, bobbing her head up and down in no particular rhythm. With renewed horror, he realized what she planned to do, and his horror grew when he realized he had no way of stopping it. Her mouth slid off of his hardness in order to concentrate once again on the head. She continued with vacuum-like suction, constantly switching to lapping at his slit with her tongue, succeeding in mopping up the pre-cum that dribbled out. Suck, lick, suck suck, lick...

One final suck sent him plummeting over the edge. His head snapped back and his mouth flew open in a silent scream as he arched clean off the bed. He erupted into her mouth, and she found she actually had to work to swallow it down. One amethyst eye forced open to see her throat contract in the act of swallowing. A grimace followed his subsiding tremors, and a heavy blush rose to his cheeks at the realization of what had just happened. He shifted his eyes to the window to stare out at the night sky with a look of shame.

The girl licked her lips before hoisting herself back onto the bed and shuffling over to him on her knees. After giving him the chance to clean off and yank up his trousers, she lowered her upper half, securing her arms around his waist to slowly roll him on his side, pulling him into her embrace. His height allowed for his chin to rest snuggly on her shoulder, and she planted a firm kiss to the crown of his hair.

"I can't believe you swallowed it... That was so...so dirty," he brooded as she stroked his matted blonde tresses, "I won't even imagine the flavor. I must have tasted _horrid_!"

His wife pulled away slightly with a roll of her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Pierre, sweetheart, you're a professional, world-renown chef, you've made millions of accomplishments in the culinary arts, and you're most definitely the best cook _I've_ ever met! Trust me," she said with a reassuring squeeze, "_Anything_ you make is delicious."

The tiny, blonde chef could only blush and respond with an embarrassed shake of his head, to which she responded in kind with a giggle at her own joke.

"I love you," she muttered endearingly with a wide grin, shaking her head in amusement.

And, in a matter of minutes, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: lol thanx 2 every1 whe red dis cuz it my frst 1shot lol!111!111! NO FALMES or i fed u 2 my kat lololololol!11!11! dun foget 2 reavu cuz if u dun i cry so r&r-gZZZZZzzt...

Oh, hello! Today, we're gonna do things a little differently. First off, to any of the few people who decide to read this, I would like to extend my gratitude to them. After all, even though this isn't truly my first story ever, it IS the first one I've posted where anyone can see it.

Secondly, I accept and encourage constructive criticism. Even if it's as simple as a misspelled word or a missing punctuation mark, I want to know! Any larger errors that need fixing will be thought over, and I might even go through such lengths as to remove the thing altogether for a complete redo. I might just delete it entirely if the readers think it's THAT horrible! Don't expect fixing to get done quickly, though, as I am a college student and have projects and homework to take care of as well.

Well, I think that's it. Now, let's just see who gave enough of a damn to read all that! xD


End file.
